Percy Jackson in Minecraftia 2
by echomist66
Summary: This is the sequel to Percy Jackson in Minecraftia by NerdCraftMC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi, it's Echo! I'm so excited to do dis! NerdCraftMC allowed me to adopt the sequel of Percy Jackson in Minecraftia! So, I will not be allowing OCs in this one. Sorry. I just feel like we gotta stick to the Youtubers (besides me, sushi, and mint of course!) in this fanfiction. So, without further ado, welcome to the first chapter of Percy Jackson in Minecraftia 2!**

Percy's POV

Jason… Jason was gone. And a lot of recruits were also. Lisa, Jerome, Gizzy, Tyler, and another uncountable amount of people.

"W-Why? Why did J-Jason have to d-die?!" Hazel sobbed. Leo patted her back, tears rolling down his cheeks. I took a deep breath.

"Jason died to help us, Hazel. We must stay strong," I replied. We watched as Sky lit the corpses and watched it burn into ashes.

Sky's POV

I took a deep breath. I was just about to burn our friends' bodies. That might sound wrong, but it was the tradition. I pictured in my mind all of the people we lost. I sighed. I have to light it. I dropped the torch and backed away as my friends burned.

Jason's POV

First I opened my eyes, then I felt such a strange breeze. **(A/N: Guess which parody reference!) **I was in… the Underworld. Why was I here? The memories suddenly all flashed back. I… fought in a battle against Herobrine. I was… dead. The realization came to me, and I collapsed to my knees. Why did I have to die? I had so much to live for… especially Piper. Sweet, beautiful Piper. My heart ached for her. I set my jaw and trudged through the mist. I just had to hope Nico would find me.

Piper's POV

I sneaked into the cave, Frank, Nico, and Thalia following me. We were going to sneak into the portal. Now, I know that sounds idiotic, but we had to save our friends. As I stepped inside, the rock my foot landed on shook.

"Be careful!" Thalia warned. "This cave might still be unstable." We went on, looking for that strange rock. Suddenly, purple particles caught my attention.

"Look! The portal must be nearby!" I ran faster, following the particles. I skidded to a stop. In front of me was the same portal. A bit scratched up, but the same one.

"Let's go." Frank showed no hesitation as he jumped in. I followed, and then immediately passed out.

**I GET THAT IT'S SHORT, OKAY?! I wanted to just upload it for now, because if I upload something about this this weekend, it has to be today. Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi, it's Echo here! Random random random. Anyways, I don't need to do review replies because I PMed the one person that reviewed. So, I'm watching this Korean variety show called The Last Song and Son Seungyeon was in it. There's only one thing I can say. SCREW YOU Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Jordan's POV

I groaned. Herobrine had taken me to the Nether, in exchange for not killing my friends.

"Now, Jordan, this is only going to hurt a lot," Herobrine cackled evilly. He unsheathed his obsidian sword and pointed it at me. "GET READY FOR YOUR DOOM! MWAHAHA!"

Piper's POV

I sat crying in front of the portal thing that had taken Jason. Suddenly, the purple stuff returned.

"LET'S GO AND DESTROY THE PORTAL THINGY!" Someone shouted behind me. I looked, shocked to see Clarisse and some others holding dynamite. They're going to blow up the portal!  
"Screw this." I jumped inside the portal. I noted purple swirls around me before I lost consciousness.

Ty's POV

I stood guard next to Portal Six. We had to make sure that no one else came through. I leaned against the obsidian, listening to Echo Mist's Craft. **(A/N: MY PARODY!)  
**_I, I need to mine_

_Cause I need a pickaxe, and need hunger up to nine_

_I'm, I'm gonna craft something, something_

_So, I can go mining, mining_

A girl with choppy brown braids suddenly tumbled out of the portal and landed on the cold stone floor. I stood, shocked. Another one? I hurried to go tell Sky.

_And I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft _

_I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft_

_Gonna go and craft, craft, craft_

_I'm gonna go and craft, craft, craft_

I saw Sky talking with Percy in the Hall.

"SKY! SKY!" I ran over to them and skidded to a halt. "Someone came through Portal Six!"

"Another one?" Sky hurried over to the portal. Before I followed him, Percy stopped me.

"What did the person look like?" He asked anxiously.

"She had two brown braids." Percy's face darkened.

"Piper? I gotta go and tell Hazel and Leo!" Percy ran over to the dorms while I followed Sky.

_I don't want to quit, no. I just want be crafting (craft), c-c-crafting_

_And what I see is stone on the table with some wood, making a stone axe._

_Redstone's on, I'm crafting now, I fight for supplies, then I use it all_

_And it's starting now, we got the tools, there's no supplies now, there's no supplies_

When I arrived, I saw Sky help the girl up. She was now concious. A bronze knife was on the ground next to her.

"Piper! Piper!" Hazel ran in. Percy, Annabeth, and Leo followed behind. Annabeth's mouth gaped.

"Piper's here?" She asked. Piper turned to look at them.

"Hazel! Percy! Annabeth! Leo! And…" Her eyes searched everywhere. "Where's Jason?"

"Um… about that…" Percy trailed off. I cringed, knowing that Piper would be heartbroken on the news.

_When I got some wood, I made some planks_

_I need, some sticks, to make pickaxes_

_I'll be getting some wood, to make more sticks_

_'Cause we got the tools, tools, tools_

_Yeah we got the tools, tools, tools_

"What happened?" Piper asked anxiously.

"Piper, he-he's dead."

_I can go and craft, craft, craft_

_So I can't get lost, lost, lost_

_I can go and craft, craft, craft_

_So I can't get lost, lost, lost_

_I can go and craft, craft, craft_

_So I can't get lost, lost, lost_

_I can go and craft, craft, craft_

_So I can't get lost, lost, lost_

Piper froze and looked at Percy. "Jason's dead?" He nodded his head. Piper burst into tears. Hazel ran up and wrapped her arms around Piper.

"Pipes, it's okay. Maybe you can visit him with Nico's help." Piper sniffled. "I miss him."

**I'm depressed right now… Jason is dead. I actually wrote the entire chapter with Jason in it, thinking that he was alive. Then I realized he was dead…. ;-; It broke my heart to delete the part where Jason hugs Piper. Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


End file.
